


Hairbrush

by Rebecca Hb (beckyh2112)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckyh2112/pseuds/Rebecca%20Hb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai needs to punish Zuko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairbrush

Mai sat in front of a mirror, running a brush through her hair. One hundred strokes to maintain the silkiness, her only little vanity. In the mirror above her dressing table, she watched as Zuko stalked around the bed, fire sometimes following his hands as he described his day to her.

"-Sokka thinks I need to go treat with the Northern Water Tribe personally to get them to deal with us at all, but there's not much time left this year before the long night begins."

She paused, her eyes seeking his in the mirror. "My parents are coming to visit in a few weeks, Zuko. Are you saying you won't be here?"

A distinctly hunted look crossed her husband's face. "Yes."

She sighed and laid her hairbrush down on the bench next to her. "Come here, please."

Zuko strode over to her, gold eyes made wary by the 'please'. She took a moment to study him in the mirror. The Firelord's robes fell across more filled-out shoulders than they had three years ago. His hair was still pulled up in the traditional topknot, the crown resting behind it. He had tried growing a beard once, until she pointed out it made him look like his father. The scar was perhaps less red than it had once been, but it would always be an ugly, ill-treated scar.

She gave him a small wintry smile and took his hand in hers.

"Mai," he said quietly in the way that never failed to make her breasts spark and her thighs clench together.

She raised his hand to her mouth without a word, breathing softly into his palm. His fingers curled and touched her face, and she nudged back the sleeve of his robe with her cheek, her mouth just above the sensitive skin of his inner wrist.

" _Mai_."

"Zuko," she said, her lips moving against his skin as she spoke, "Mother and I have been planning this for months. I haven't seen Tom-Tom in three years, and my parents haven't seen our son at all."

His pulse jumped under her touch. "We did a lot of damage to the Water Tribes. As Firelord, it's my duty to do what I can to ameliorate that damage."

His father had a habit of neglecting his family for matters of politics as well. Mai could have thrown that at him, wounded him to his core and bound him here. But Zuko was right, and if he needed to travel to the North Pole to make things right, then she would let him go. Gently, very gently, she bit down on his wrist.

He sucked in a breath like a man drowning.

"That's very naughty of you," she said as she drew back.

The familiar ritual of the words made Zuko smile at her. "Perhaps the Firelord's wife needs to punish me for behaving so."

"Perhaps I do." Mai gently tugged on his wrist, drawing him down. She squeezed her thighs together when his knees hit the edge of her bench and her breath came a little bit quicker when he laid himself across her lap. Even through his robes, she could feel his arousal pressing into her thigh. Her hand came to rest on his rear, and she nudged him a little more forward. The feel of him shifting and wriggling in her lap made her nipples tighten.

She picked up her hairbrush and ran the wooden back over his shoulder blades. He gulped, and she felt him twitch against her thigh.

"Very naughty," she said as she idly wove patterns with her brush. "Ruining my efforts at a family get-together over something like this. What ever would the Firelord think of you making his wife so unhappy?"

"He'd think I needed to be punished for my insolence," Zuko said thickly.

"He'd think you would need to be punished for all sorts of insolence." Mai took a handful of his silk robes, letting the cloth work its way between her fingers so she could feel its cool smoothness. Then she slowly pulled it up his body while she spoke. "Seducing his wife, most of all. Bad enough to have done that, but then to make her unhappy? He'd have your head."

Zuko nodded, fists clenched as he obviously struggled not to rut in her lap.

"Fortunately for you, I'm merciful." She smiled as she bared the pants he wore underneath his robes, then flicked her wrist. A kunai dropped into her hand, and she used the blade to slice off the offending garment. "You will be punished for your insolence, but you won't die of it."

She pressed the tip of her kunai into the crease where thigh met ass. Zuko gasped, sparks falling from his mouth, and heat spread under Mai's skin.

"Please," he groaned, shifting against her.

She laid her kunai on the dressing table, then peeled back the tatters of his pants. Her hand lingered on his ass, following the deliciously muscled curve of it. Her fondling grew rougher as he writhed in her lap, her breath coming quicker. "Please what?"

"Punish me."

Heat spiked low in her at those words, and the hairbrush changed hands. She raised it and paused, her eyes drawn to the slight quivering as Zuko tried not to tremble in anticipation. The pale, smooth curve of his ass was so enticing.

Her tongue flicked out to moisten her lips, and she brought the hairbrush down. Skin reddened under the blow, and he thrust hard into her lap. Mai raised her arm again, keeping the blows swift and stinging, until his skin almost glowed red. Zuko moaned all through the spanking, sparks spilling from his mouth and singing the carpet.

Mai set her hairbrush on the dressing table next to her kunai and kneaded Zuko's fine ass. "Such a pretty punishment. If I sent for any of my guards, they'd be all too happy to take care of the rest of your punishment."

He pressed back up into her touch, undulating against her. "Please-"

"Give you to them?" Her touch became lighter, barely there. She knew he didn't mean it, but that didn't mean she could let it go unremarked on. Or that Zuko would want her to let it pass. "No. I'm too like my husband - possessive. And it hurts me that you'd want someone else to punish you."

He whimpered softly.

She struck his ass with her bare hand, much more force behind the blow than she had used with her hairbrush. Four hard blows, deep enough to make Mai's hand ache. Each blow drew a jet of flame from Zuko's mouth, and he panted raggedly in the moments between.

She did not raise her arm for a fifth blow. Instead, she fondled his ass, enjoying how red and sensitive it was, how easily Zuko started to roll his hips and groan as she touched him.

"You've been suitably punished," Mai said, her hand running up his back and over his shoulder. She let him kiss her fingers and the palm of her hand, fingers flexing as sparks struck her skin. "But you still need to make it up to me."

"Of course," he husked, taking one finger into her mouth. "Whatever you want."

She curled her finger in his mouth and shivered as he suckled. With her other hand, she gently pushed on his side until he slid to his knees between her legs. His hands came to rest on her calves, stroking her through the silk of her robes and slowly pushing the cloth up.

"Yes," she breathed, "I want you, Zuko."

His eyes blazed as he leaned in to kiss her bare thighs. "And I you."

**-End-**


End file.
